Expanded external data storage can be provided to a computer or other device that uses data storage, or to a network, by providing a disk enclosure containing a hard disk drive (HDD), and connecting the enclosure to the computer or to the network. Expanded storage connected directly to a PC or the like is commonly referred to as direct-attached storage (DAS), while expanded storage connected to a network is commonly referred to as network-attached storage (NAS). In home use, there are several common uses for expanded storage. One use is to expand the storage space available to a personal video recorder (PVR) by attaching the additional storage directly to the PVR. Another is to expand the storage space available to a game console or personal computer (PC) gaming platform by attaching high speed dedicated storage directly to the game console or PC. Still another is to expand the storage space available on a network by attaching the additional storage to the network. An expanded storage device typically comprises a drive enclosure containing one or more hard disk drives (HDDs), although other types of storage can also be used.
A PVR is generally a set top box (STB) that can record television programs on a hard drive contained in the PVR, for viewing on a viewing device such as a television, typically attached to the PVR via a cable. With some PVRs, the storage space of the PVR can be expanded by attaching an expanded storage device to the PVR via a direct attached storage (DAS) port. The expanded storage has a so-called “device-side” DAS port, and the PVR has a so-called “host-side” DAS port. Usually, such DAS ports are universal serial bus (USB) ports, external Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (eSATA) ports, or IEEE 1394 (Firewire) ports. The expanded storage is connected to the PVR by connecting its device-side DAS port to the PVR's host-side DAS port using a cable. The DAS device preferably provides low-cost storage with a dedicated high-speed connection to the PVR, with bandwidth sufficient to record shows directly from the PVR to the device, and to view recorded material stored on the DAS device via the PVR.
Expanded storage can also be added to a network, such as for shared file access and file backup. In that case, storage space can typically be added to the network by attaching expanded storage to the network using a network attached storage (NAS) device. The NAS device comprises an NAS port. The NAS port can be a wired or wireless network connection, but is most commonly an Ethernet port used to connect the NAS device to an Ethernet port on a network hub or switch using an Ethernet cable. A NAS device can also be combined with a built-in wired or wireless network hub, switch, or router. The NAS device provides and manages shared bandwidth to users on the network. Depending on the application, it may or may not be important that the NAS device provide high-speed dedicated bandwidth to a user on the network.
To satisfy needs for both direct attached storage and network attached storage, a user must purchase separate DAS and NAS devices. In general, a DAS device connected to a device such as a PVR and an NAS device connected to a network cannot directly communicate or provide cross access.
It is desirable to provide a single expanded storage device that can satisfy the need for both a DAS device and an NAS device, and provide simultaneous access to its storage assets by a directly attached product such as a PVR and by a user on a network.